Hello
by agirlisaryastark
Summary: Para el concurso de la página LeviHan Shitty Love de facebook y tumblr. Del concurso llamado "Shitty Fics". OTP: LeviHan Tema: El primer viaje de Levi y Hanji al mundo exterior/fuera de los muros.


**_¡Hola! Esto es nuevo y es para el Concurso de la página Levihan Shitty Loves de Facebook y Tumblr, del concurso llamado Shitty Fics. La temática básicamente se basa en el primer viaje de Hanji y Levi fuera de los muros o "al exterior", como se manejó en las bases del concurso e independientemente de éste, ya tenía estructurada hace mucho tiempo esta idea, pero no la había puesto en palabras. Me es más sencillo redactar en primera persona, por lo que se darán cuenta que el fanfic está narrado por Hanji en su totalidad. Espero lo disfruten, muchas gracias por leer y si pueden, con gusto esperaré con ansia sus reviews.  
_**

* * *

 _ **Hello**_

"… _**Hello from the outside…"**_

 _Hay algo especial en los viajes. Algo especial en el cielo que se abre ante tus ojos cada vez que realizas uno. Algo especial en la majestuosidad del paisaje, en el olor de todos los tipos de flores y en la simplicidad de la brisa suave o de una lluvia torrencial._

 _Pero, personalmente, la primera vez que viajas, es la más especial de todas._

 _Descubres. Analizas. Comparas. Haces un esquema complejo, sin que necesariamente lo parezca, sobre lo que observas, sobre todos los eventos pequeños y aparentemente insignificantes que se desarrollan alrededor de éste._

 _Y en un viaje, en el primer viaje, la compañía es esencial para que puedas considerarlo un éxito o un decepcionante fracaso._

 _Hablamos por supuesto de un mundo donde viajar no está a la orden del día. Donde no es algo que haces cada semana y en que la posibilidad de que vuelvas de un viaje es de una en cinco millones. Hablamos de un mundo lleno de titanes, ésas feas cosas enormes que tanto me fascinan pero que al mismo tiempo generan muerte a su paso. Es una combinación complicada para realizar un viaje._

 _Sin embargo, al ser una soldado novata, prácticamente a prueba en la división de Investigación, iba en algún momento a ser elegida para salir de los muros y adentrarme de lleno en la cuestión del ensayo y error._

 _En esa elección, Levi Ackerman también estaba siendo arrastrado._

 _No había pasado un mes desde que había sido detenido por Erwin Smith y Mike Zacharias, pero era un hecho que era observado muy de cerca, así que cuando demostró sus habilidades con su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales y su dominio de todo tipo de acrobacias, dueño de un cuerpo pequeño y sumamente flexible, automáticamente era él mismo quien se anotaba en la lista. Así mismo, Erwin había tomado la decisión de enviar a Isabel Magnolia y Farlan Church con Levi, que al parecer no podía pasar sin ellos. Sin embargo, al dividir los equipos, por razones desconocidas, envió a Levi a la formación lateral, no a la frontal, y a Isabel y Farlan los situó en el escuadrón inferior._

 _¿Sabía Erwin que eran más débiles y que sus cualidades eran mucho más ordinarias que las de Levi?_

 _Es un hecho que desconozco._

 _Pero les costó la vida._

 _Lo cierto es que, ese primer viaje estuvo lleno de caos. Muerte. La muerte de los únicos dos amigos que Levi había tenido._

 _Aun así, ése no fue nuestro primer viaje –juntos, solos- sino hasta que toda la pesadilla acabó de la misma forma abrupta en que había empezado, años atrás._

* * *

Después de hablar con los que habían sido nuestros compañeros de escuadrón, antes de partir, _finalmente_ nos íbamos a lomo de caballo, con rapidez hacia una cordillera baja.

Calculamos haber recorrido unos 80 kilómetros al noreste y ahí estaba.

El espeso bosque en que una vez habíamos dado batalla a aquellos seres, era en ese momento un sitio lleno de paz, en que los árboles creaban una atmósfera sencilla pero emocionante y llena de expectativas sobre el futuro que, aunque incierto, nos daba unas pocas esperanzas de tener unos años venideros mucho mejores que los que les antecedían.

Levi se veía justo como se veía siempre, su semblante parecía ser el mismo. Pero conociéndolo en el grado en que lo conozco, sabía muy bien que aunque su actitud acre y sin expresiones alentadoras no parecía haber cambiado en nada, su rostro tenía algo distinto.

Ya no aparecían en su entrecejo esas líneas pequeñas que dejaban traslucir excesiva concentración ni demasiado esfuerzo en pensar estrategias.

Estaba calmado, ecuánime, tranquilo.

Eso me daba mucha paz y realmente me hacía sentir tan bien, que no tenía necesidad de hablar de nada.

Al fin teníamos tiempo juntos después de todo aquello.

En medio de mi abstracción, Levi paró en un claro y me ayudó a bajar del caballo. Me sentí confiada al tomar su mano, que aparecía igual de cuidada y fuerte que siempre y de las provisiones me ofreció en silencio agua y pan.

Mordisqueé sin mucho interés y bebí agua para mantener mi metabolismo activo, pero no sentía hambre ni sed. Mi emoción parecía crispar el aire, mi nerviosismo parecía poder cortarse en la atmósfera con un cuchillo. Levi comía con el mismo desinterés y por fin comenzó a hablar.

\- Hanji, a unos diez kilómetros está la cabaña que te dije. ¿Te será cómodo?

\- Eso depende más de ti que de mí, _enano_ , yo podría vivir en cualquier parte.

\- Pero yo no.

\- Oye, no hay necesidad de ser tan rudo, si allí vamos, por mi está bien.

Se levantó, se sentó a mi lado ignorando el crujido de las hojas secas y puso su mano sobre mi rodilla flexionada, en una especie de gesto protector.

\- Tienes que comer más. Hay que darnos un baño y dormir. Hace siglos que no puedo hacer eso.

\- ¿Dormir?

\- Sí. ¿Sabes, Hanji? Cuando conservas lo que te queda de vida en el cuerpo, después de todo aquello, sólo deseas llenarte lo más posible de todos los placeres que antes te negaste.

\- Y dormir es uno – afirmé, burlona.

\- Hace unos años que apenas duermo tres horas; no molestes _Cuatro Ojos._

\- Bien, bien – y palmeé su mano con la mía - ¿Quieres que vayamos ya?

\- Vamos – y asintiendo, alistamos nuestros caballos y les dimos agua, para luego cabalgar con mayor rapidez a la cabaña pequeña y acogedora que yo no sabía que nos esperaba para ser _nuestro hogar_.

* * *

Era la cabaña más pequeña en que nunca haya estado. Pero también era la cabaña más perfecta en que había estado. Todas las oportunidades, todos y cada uno de los años que tuvimos para hablar, no habían sido ni cercanas a ésa.

Aquel primer viaje fuera de los muros, fue el mejor de todos. La cabaña era toda de madera, y a lo largo de los años anteriores a la desaparición de los titanes, Levi había tenido tiempo de construir lenta y meticulosamente el sitio en que por fin podríamos descansar de la catástrofe y abandonarnos a una vida simple de montañeses, aunque eso significara no hacer ninguna de las cosas para las que habíamos sido formados.

No había podido contenerse y el baño era incluso más grande que la entrada. No me había importado, porque pasaríamos allí largos momentos de conversación. Largas horas en la tina, demasiado pequeña para ambos, hablando, jugueteando hasta que se nos arrugaba la piel de humedad y, amodorrados, nos secábamos uno al otro el cabello para luego vestirnos con sendas ropas de dormir, y, pasada la madrugada, nos íbamos a la cama, a veces a hacernos gemir de deseo, otras más a dejar todas aquellas preocupaciones insulsas del pasado en la almohada, a reconfortarnos con la presencia del otro, sintiendo el peso del cuerpo del otro en un colchón apenas de un tamaño suficiente para albergar dos cuerpos, pero que constituía uno de nuestros lugares favoritos, con todo y el techo de madera, con todo y la luz brillante que entraba, con demasiada facilidad, por las mañanas.

Descubrí, al pasar de los días, que Levi parecía de pronto haberse transformado en un niño. Aunque igual de inexpresivo que siempre, Levi había hecho justo como había dicho: _Se había dado la oportunidad de disfrutar de todos los placeres que una vida nueva tenía para ofrecer._

* * *

Una tarde, luego de una comida bastante abundante dentro de los muros con los nuevos escuadrones de protección y mantenimiento, volvimos a la cabaña y con estupor, Levi me hizo una confidencia. Algo que pasaba por su mente. Su revelación me dejó atónita.

\- "… _Esta es la mejor vida que he tenido. No la cambiaría por ninguna otra. Gracias, Hanji. La has hecho mejor estando aquí…"_

Sonreí y lo abracé.

 _Ésa fue la última vez que hablaría con Levi sobre la vida feliz que esperaba seguir teniendo._

La noche de ese día provechoso, Levi Ackerman, el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, el ser humano que había registrado la mayor cantidad de bajas de titanes provocadas por su mano, cayó en coma. No hubo convulsiones, no hubo ataques epilépticos, no hubo infarto ni tampoco enfermedad antes de que eso sucediera. Sólo se quedó dormido.

 _Su expresión no ha cambiado desde entonces._

Erwin se desvivió un tiempo enviando un montón de médicos que no tenían explicaciones. Levi estaba físicamente bien. No tenía enfermedades conocidas, gozaba de buena salud y no había un solo motivo por el que simplemente se quedara dormido al grado de no haber poder humano que lo despertase.

¿Que _cómo había reaccionado yo?_

No quieren saber.

Algo dentro de mí se rompió, como cuando una máquina trabaja sin cesar, bien aceitada, con todas sus piezas, y de pronto su fuente de movimiento se avería y la pieza dañada, al ser retirada, en automático detiene tal máquina.

 _Algo de mí se hallaba dormido con él._

Conociendo a Levi, le gustaría estar siempre aseado, por lo que todas mis actividades giraban en torno a su cuidado.

¿ _Podía hacer algo más? Por supuesto. E investigué durante meses._ Investigué todas y cada una de las posibles causas y aunque ninguna parecía concordar del todo, sentí que podía tener miles de motivos. Leí todos los libros que podía leer y hablé con todos los médicos con quienes podía hablar. Hay tanto que aprender, que cuando lo aprendes, el tiempo no significa nada.

* * *

Levi no despertó hasta pasado más de un año. Y entonces supe que para él, el tiempo ni siquiera había pasado.

Pensaba que nos habíamos ido a descansar , que habíamos hecho el amor salvajemente y que como era lo usual, nos habíamos quedado dormidos la noche anterior.

Habían pasado 397 días.

Podía hablar, lo que era una buena señal. Sin daño neurológico, no tenía por qué no mejorar.

Cuando abrió los ojos, me miró igual que siempre. Y sonreí. Sus ojos grises, parecían por primera vez cálidos y llenos de amor y sólo por ello, todo había valido la pena. ¿Qué importaba a dónde había ido?

Nunca he aclarado con él ese evento y pedí a todos retirarse del tema. Él nunca debía enterarse y yo nunca podría decírselo.

Me dijo "Hola".

Y contesté.

\- Hola desde afuera… ¿Volverás a irte?

\- No quiero irme – por primera vez su voz parecía angustiada - _Cuatro Ojos ¿Quieres que me vaya? –_ su pregunta denotaba angustia.

 _\- No, Levi._ Ni yo me iré.

Desde entonces, nuestra vida ha sido sencilla.

Y ése viaje, el primero de una serie de muchísimos más, continuó siendo mi recuerdo favorito. Uno que tenemos en común y en el que muchas veces ahogo el recuerdo obscuro de 397 días en que Levi descansó de sus recuerdos penosos _._

Y lo hizo _. Y me alegró._

 _¿Soy yo la persona que lo hace feliz? ¿Es feliz?_

Se lo he preguntado. Sonríe de lado y se acerca besándome lentamente, como si me respondiera afirmativamente y al mismo tiempo como si se convenciera de que realmente estoy allí.

Para ambos, amarnos de tal modo _, ha sido un alivio._

* * *

 _Gracias por leer. Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía nada realmente nuevo y quiero agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo para darle un vistazo. No es usual que escriba sin lemmon, pero, aunque muchos no lo crean, aún a veces conservo añoranzas de cómo me gustaría que fueran las cosas y las proyecto en lo que escribo._

 _Kat._


End file.
